Wildmutt
Wildmutt is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. Appearance Ben as Wildmutt Wildmutt appears to be a large orange dog with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. His posture and movements are also somewhat apelike. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. Since Wildmutt has no eyes, he uses his sense of smell and hearing to navigate, which are aided by three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck. In the original series, Wildmutt wore a black-and-white brace with the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. In Back with a Vengeance, Wildmutt wore a yellow raincoat. In Don't Drink the Water, 4-year-old Wildmutt looked very similar to his 10-year-old self, but a lot smaller and thinner. In Ultimate Alien, 16-year-old Wildmutt looks mostly the same except his fur is lighter in color. While his lips were still black in the Ultimate Alien intro, they were in the same color has his fur in the actual series. He wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In The Forge of Creation, 10-year-old Wildmutt looked mostly the same as in the original series, except his lips were in the same color has his fur, his shoulder brace did not have any white on it, and the Omnitrix symbol was recolored green. In Omniverse, Wildmutt's lips have returned to being black and his forearms are a bit bigger. 16-year-old Wildmutt wears a green and white collar with the Omnitrix symbol. 11-year-old Wildmutt looks closer his appearance in the original series than 10-year-old Wildmutt in Ultimate Alien, what with the white returning to the shoulder brace, though the Omnitrix symbol is still colored green. Ben 10,000 as Wildmutt Ben 10,000's Wildmutt was larger than his 10-year-old self, had stripes on his back, his appearance had shifted to a more feline form due to the presence of a tail. Wildmutt wore the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Wildmutt_Raincoat.png|Wildmutt in a yellow raincoat 4 year old Wildmutt.png|4-year-old Wildmutt in Don't Drink the Water Wildmutt live.png|Wildmutt in Ben 10: Race Against Time Wildmuttdda.png|Wildmutt in Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens Young Wildmutt UA.PNG|10-year-old Wildmutt in Ultimate Alien Wildmutt 11 ov.png|11-year-old Wildmutt in Omniverse Black lips wildmutt ua.png|16-year-old Wildmutt in the Ultimate Alien opening Wildmutt 10k.png|Ben 10,000 as Wildmutt Powers and Abilities Wildmutt Sniffing.png|Enhanced Smelling DepreyPresa1P77.png|Enhanced Speed ATTWN (236).png|Enhanced Jumping AWNone233.png|Bipedalism Nega (264).png|Sharp Teeth Wildmutt os vision.png|Wildmutt's vision (original series) Wildmutt sick vision.png|Wildmutt's vision (Side Effects) Wildmutt vision.png|Wildmutt's vision (Ultimate Alien) SZTWC (232).png|Wildmutt's vision (Omniverse) Wildmutt's main ability is his sense of smell. As he has no eyes, his "vision" is made up of a dull 3D mapping of where his senses originate, similar to a thermograph.And Then There Were 10 Combined with his enhanced hearing, his senses take the form of a radar or sonar, allowing him to still perceive his environment more clearly. His enhanced speed and reaction time allows him to dodge, evade, and counterattack effortlessly with the help of his senses. Wildmutt can track almost anything and anyone by their scent.Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing Wildmutt has enhanced strength, as he could tear apart one of Vilgax's drones with ease, and throw a dumpster at a group of Limax.Permanent Retirement Wildmutt can dig deep craters at a fast speed, even while digging through solid stone ground.Ben Again Wildmutt has enhanced agility that allows him to run, jump and climb at an inhuman rate. He is highly acrobatic and gymnastic, with such movements being similar to that of an ape.And Then There Were None Wildmutt is durable enough to survive a steel tower falling on top of him.Last LaughLucky Girl Wildmutt is a quadruped. However, he is capable of standing on his hind legs, and he can punch, somewhat awkwardly, by doing this. In addition, his feet are prehensile, as he caught Gwen with his foot as she was about to be sucked into space.Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix Even though this has never been shown, the porcupine-like quills on Wildmutt's back supplement his sonar and can also serve as weapons, either protecting him while he's rolling or as projectiles fired off at will. Wildmutt also possesses razor-sharp teeth and claws, the latter of which he can use to climb vertical surfaces. Weaknesses Wildmutt can't talk in human languages. Instead, he communicates through a combination of barking and snarling. Due to this, it is extremely difficult for anyone to understand him. Wildmutt's senses are very sensitive, making him vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a high-pitched sound or a strong smell.TruthOf Predators and Prey: Part 1 Wildmutt's lack of eyes makes him completely dependent on his other senses (mainly olfactory). When infected with a cold, Wildmutt's nostrils (on the sides of his neck) get blocked by mucus, making him unable to smell or hear and rendering him essentially "blind". In addition, his fur discolors from its vivid orange to a pale yellowish-orange tone, and his lips and claws turn from black to a sickly dark green hue.Side Effects History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben * Wildmutt first appeared in And Then There Were 10, where he defeated one of Vilgax's drones. * In Permanent Retirement, Wildmutt and Gwen escaped from a group of Limax and then defeated a Limax that was impersonating Max. * In Last Laugh, Wildmutt battled the Circus Freaks, but was scared into defeat by Zombozo. * In Lucky Girl, Wildmutt tried to save some construction workers from falling, but Lucky Girl ended up doing so instead. * In Side Effects, Wildmutt, due to a cold, was unable to battle Clancy and ended up accidentally destroying things, including a market, and almost got Gwen blown up by fireworks. * In Secrets, Wildmutt briefly appeared while he was captured. Later, Wildmutt surrendered to Vilgax. * In Truth, Wildmutt tried to negotiate with two Vulpimancers, but failed and was forced to fight them. * In The Big Tick, Wildmutt failed to defeat the Great One. * In Framed, Wildmutt was defeated by Kevin as Upgrade and saved a cable car from falling into the sea. * In Camp Fear, Wildmutt searched for Max and escaped from the Living Mushrooms. * In Tough Luck, Wildmutt was used in a magic act and battled Hex and Charmcaster. * In Back with a Vengeance, Wildmutt appeared three times. Firstly, he was used by the Master Control and accidentally scared a man in the process, causing him to fall off the boat and prompting Wildmutt to transform into Ripjaws to save him. Then, Wildmutt was seen in a photo. Later, in the Null Void, Wildmutt tried to avoid Vilgax and Kevin 11, but was caught and had to turn into Stinkfly. * In Midnight Madness, Wildmutt tried to stop some thieves before being chased by the police. * In Merry Christmas, Wildmutt pretended to be a reindeer in order to get Gwen and Elsgood into Thomas Jingles' factory. * In Under Wraps, Wildmutt hoed a field. * In The Visitor, Wildmutt stole Gwen's kite, but was put under a spell by Gwen to make dogs fall in love with him. Wildmutt escaped them by hiding in a tree. * In Don't Drink the Water, four year old Wildmutt, named Wildpup, defeated Hex's digger monster. * In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Wildmutt appeared when the Omnitrix malfunctioned. Later, Wildmutt helped Tetrax search for an intruder, who turned out to be Gwen. He then accidentally opened the air lock and saved Gwen from being sucked into space. * In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, Wildmutt battled the Mutant Prairie Dog. * In Ben 10: Race Against Time, Wildmutt defeated Eon by throwing him out of the timeline and helped Gwen with her magic act. ;Shorts * In Dogged Pursuit, Wildmutt saved an old lady's purse and got complimented by her. ;Kevin * In Framed, Gwen mentioned Wildmutt was used by Kevin to terrorize Tallahassee, Florida. ;Dream * In Ghostfreaked Out, Wildmutt tried to help a kid down from a tree only to be tricked and tortured by Ghostfreak. ;Ben 10,000 *In Ben 10,000, Wildmutt was defeated by Vilgax, so he switched into Heatblast. |-|Alien Force= *In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Wildmutt was unlocked by the Master Control. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;10-year-old Ben * In Fame, Wildmutt was seen on TV. * In The Forge of Creation, Wildmutt tried to get the Rust Bucket 3 free before 16-year-old Ben reverted him. ;16-year-old Ben * In Viktor: The Spoils, Wildmutt briefly appeared when King Xarion was searching through the Ultimatrix for AmpFibian. * In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Wildmutt was used off-screen to find Dr. Animo. * In Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing, Wildmutt searched for Prisoner 775 and went Ultimate to battle him. * In The Purge, Wildmutt searched a Forever Knight castle. * In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Wildmutt went Ultimate. ;Kevin * In Inspector 13, the Ultimatrix turned Kevin into Wildmutt which caused him to crash his car. ;Flashback *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Wildmutt appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. |-|Omniverse= ;16-year-old Ben * In Have I Got a Deal for You, Wildmutt chased the Screegit while giving Pax a lift before timing out. * In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Wildmutt fought Buglizard. Wildmutt later tested Pakmar's dog whistles. * In Malefactor, Wildmutt was dunked in the Ben 10 Dunk Tank. * In Store 23, Wildmutt was one of several aliens Ben was showcasing for Ben 23. * In Ben Again, 11-year-old Ben inside 16-year-old Ben's body used Wildmutt to track the pipe with the next coordinates to find the Chrono-Navigator. * In Return to Forever, Wildmutt battled the Forever Knights, while trying to destroy the Highbreed Pulse Generator. * In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, Wildmutt sniffs Zombozo and finds out that he wasn't the real one. * In And Then There Were None, Wildmutt battled Eon to protect No Watch Ben. * In No Honor Among Bros, Wildmutt tried to find Fistrick in his lair. * In Fight at the Museum, Wildmutt chased and caught Subdora. * In A New Dawn, Wildmutt appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;11-year-old Ben * In Evil's Encore, Wildmutt freed himself, Max and Gwen from a sack. ;No Watch Ben * In And Then There Was Ben, Wildmutt defeated Gwen 10 as XLR8. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben ;Season 1 *''And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) *''Permanent Retirement'' *''Last Laugh'' *''Lucky Girl'' *''Side Effects'' *''Secrets'' (x2) ;Season 2 *''Truth'' *''The Big Tick'' *''Framed'' (selected alien was Upgrade) *''Camp Fear'' *''Tough Luck'' *''Back with a Vengeance'' (x4) ;Season 3 *''Midnight Madness'' *''Merry Christmas'' *''Under Wraps'' *''The Visitor'' ;Season 4 *''Don't Drink the Water'' *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (x2; first time selected alien was Stinkfly; second time selected alien was XLR8) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (alternate timeline) ;Shorts *''Dogged Pursuit'' *''Ben in the Camp'' ;Kevin ;Season 2 *''Framed'' ;Dream ;Season 2 *''Ghostfreaked Out'' ;Ben 10,000 ;Season 3 *''Ben 10,000'' |-|Ultimate Alien= ;10-year-old Ben ;Season 1 *''Fame'' (first reappearance; on TV) ;Season 2 *''The Forge of Creation'' ;16-year-old Ben ;Season 3 *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (cameo) *''Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing'' (goes Ultimate) *''The Purge'' (cameo) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (goes Ultimate) ;Kevin ;Season 3 *''Inspector 13'' ;Flashback ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Omniverse= ;16-year-old Ben ;Season 1 *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' (first reappearance; intended alien was Fasttrack) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' (x2; both times intended alien was Humungousaur) ;Season 2 *''Malefactor'' (cameo) ;Season 3 *''Store 23'' (cameo) *''Ben Again'' ;Season 4 *''Return to Forever'' ;Season 5 *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' *''And Then There Were None'' ;Season 6 *''No Honor Among Bros'' ;Season 7 *''Fight at the Museum'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;11-year-old Ben ;Season 4 *''Evil's Encore'' ;No Watch Ben ;Season 5 *''And Then There Was Ben'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Netowrk Action Packs *''A Villain a Day'' *''Barbershop Blues'' *''Alien Data Files: Wildmutt'' *''Mountains of Trouble'' |-|Online Games= *''Battle Ready'' *''Ben 10: Slammers'' *''Ben to the Rescue'' *''Savage Pursuit'' Video Games Wildmutt ov game.png|16-year-old Ben as Wildmutt in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben_10_Omniverse_The_Game_Wildmutt.png|11-year-old Ben as Wildmutt in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben 10 Wildmutt is a playable alien in the game. Ben 10: Omniverse Wildmutt is a playable alien in the game (by both 11-year-old and 16-year-old Ben). Wildmutt can release a sonic attack capable of stunning enemies. Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Wildmutt is a playable alien in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Trivia *Wildmutt is Ben's only alien that is incapable of verbal speech. This is likely due to the fact that Vulpimancer's language is too complex for Universal Translators. However, the Ultimatrix appears to fix this problem with Ultimate Wildmutt. *In Race Against Time, Wildmutt had a higher pitched snarl that sounded almost like screaming. *Wildmutt is the only alien in Race Against Time to have his voice actor reprise his role from the original series. *Wildmutt was originally planned to be one of the playable aliens in the Game Creator, but was soon removed from the game when Alien Force aired. *11-year-old Wildmutt is replaced with 11-year-old Snare-oh in the opening intro of Omniverse's Arc 4, specifically in the part where the former originally appeared alongside the 11-year-old versions of Four Arms, Feedback, and Grey Matter. *Wildmutt's name in the Croatian version of the cartoon, "Psina", means "Great Dog", but the same word is sometimes used to name several sharks, especially the Great white shark, which sometimes caused naming confusions between him and Ripjaws. *Wildmutt has a very similar concept to the Doom 3 version of the "Pinky" Demon enemy: both are canine-esque beings whose faces display no visible eyes or noses, walk on all fours, roar loudly and have massive powerful jaws with huge pointy teeth sticking out. References Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Live-action Aliens